villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuri (Command
Yuri is a powerful psychic who is the Chief advisor of Premier Romanov of the USSR and later turned against the Soviet Union and the rest of the world, his the main antagonist of Yuri's Revenge. His ultimate goal is world domination and plans to achieve this with his psychically/DNA-enhanced army. He appeared in the videogame Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its sequel Yuri's Revenge, where he became a threat to the world with both playable factions the Allies (USA and allies) and the Soviets (USSR and allies) to foil his plot. Biography He is of Romanian ancestry and inherited the Transylvania Castle from his family. He helped in Stalin in his secret project involves the creation of a psychically enhanced army to gain a tactical advantage for the Soviet Union in their fight against the United States. The USSR still lost and Stalin was killed. Yuri helped Premier Romanov in rearming the USSR by providing psychic technology which led to the formation of the Psychic Corps, a branch of the Soviet military specializing in said technology. Third World War Yuri played a major role in planning and executing the Soviet Invasion of America. He helped the Soviets in constructing giant Psychic Beacons which aims to brainwash the Americans, preventing a risk of nuclear missile-exchange. The Allies only knew Yuri's role as chief advisor of Premier Romanov, although they have suspicion that he may have a much larger role. After the fall of Moscow, he was nowhere to be found. Alternative Fate Yuri was sympathetic to the Soviet Commander (the player) after General Vladimir took credit for the commander's victory in Florida. Yuri, impressed by the commander's skills, started sending him on important missions. He later assassinated Premier Romanov and assumed the post of Premier himself. Yuri took away General Vladimir's authority on the Red Navy to the commander. After Pearl Harbor fell to the Soviets due to the commander's efforts, Yuri framed General Vladimir for the murder of Premier Romanov. The clueless commander later captured Vladimir. Upon the destruction of the Weather Control Device in the US Virgin Islands in the hands of the commander, Yuri realized that the commander was proving "even more tenacious than he thought" and invited the commander to Moscow to "congratulate" him personally. However the commander figured out the truth the Yuri was the one who killed Romanov and seized the Kremlin with his army. Despite of Yuri's continued taunts and the threat posed by his Psychic Corps he was crushed by the collapsing building. The Soviets were hailed the victor, destroying the last Allied stronghold in Alaska that housed the Chronosphere and the commander was hailed as the new Premier. Shortly after his victory, he inexplicably heard the voice of Yuri in his mind. Psychic Dominator Disaster During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri had stolen Soviet cloning technology; using it to create a number of clones. However, to protect himself from any clone plotting against him, Yuri engineered his clones to be inferior to his own. Yuri himself was seen on the battlefield once or twice; he stood upon a hovering platform which rendered him immune to being trampled, and allowed him to cross over water. His powers were so well developed that he could mind control entire enemy structures, through the personnel within. After the Allies had finally defeated Romanov's forces through a surprise Chronosphere invasion of Moscow, Yuri resurfaced. However, he had abandoned his former employers, and revealed that during the war, he had raised an army of his own and a planned to take over the world with mind-controlling Psychic Dominator in specific points all over the world. Yuri personally contacted President Dugan to gloat over this plan. Dugan originally tried to dissuade Yuri with an amnesty offer and leadership of Russia, however, Yuri preferred the to rule the entire world over one country. At that point President Dugan ordered an air strike which failed to destroy the Dominator in San Francisco, but damaged the nearby nuclear power plant providing power to the machine, allowing some Allied and Soviet command centers to avoid falling under Yuri's control. However, an overwhelming majority of humanity succumbed to Yuri's dominance permanently. Albert Einstein invented a new time machine which allowed the Allies to travel back to a point in time when the Dominators were incomplete. They destroyed most of Yuri's bases and, after convincing the Soviets that Yuri was an enemy of everyone on the planet, the Allies and Soviets took up arms against Yuri together. After his final defeat in Antarctica, in the Allied account Yuri was captured and put into a Psychic Isolation Chamber, which was used to strip him of his mind control abilities. As General Carville put it best: "He won't be able to mind control a fly.". He would have stayed in his chamber for the rest of his life, had there not been the merging of the timelines caused by the time-travel. Alternative Fate The Soviets stole Einstein's time machine from the Allies to revert the disaster and punish Yuri by Soviet hands. With the help of the time-travelers: Zofia and an anonymous Soviet general, the Chronosphere and Einstein’s laboratory were destroyed to prevent the war-ending chrono-attack, and consequently forced the Allies to surrender. Moscow, with the help of their surrendered enemies, then fought against Yuri and his incomplete Psychic Dominators. The Soviets captured an advanced rocket that Yuri’s army had failed to defend and found out that it was being sent to and from the moon. There was only one question to answer: Why? As it turned out, Yuri had a base on the Moon where he'd stay after the successful Psychic Dominator Disaster. However, the base was destroyed, thus Yuri had to retreat to his ancestral family castle in Transylvania. This lead Romanov to mock him, claiming he was “like scary monster from movies” before the Soviet general led a final attack the castle. The castle was guarded by Yuri's forces as well as bases of Allies and Soviets loyal to him due to the fact that they were under control of his old, operational Psychic beacons. Fortunately, the beacons were destroyed and the castle, surrounded from all sides, was an easy target for the Red Army. However, Yuri still had one more trick up his sleeve. Under the ruins of the structure he had a time machine; the same one which the Soviets used to revert the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Yuri wanted to time-travel back in past to revert the reverting of Psychic Dominator Disaster. He was just commencing time-travel as he tosses a somewhat corny one-liner: "The world will be mine to Command and Conquer." However, Zofia used the machine command-codes to overload the machine's power by overloading its circuits. This caused Yuri to travel way too far into the past, to the age of dinosaurs. From there, Yuri is attacked, and presumably slain, by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Appearance His appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Vladimir Lenin, with a bald head and goatee. On his forehead are tattooed three Hebrew letters "resh", "vav", and "yod", while psi stimeulators linked to a psi collar underneath his clothes is surgically implanted into his skull. Personality As a master of psychic and mind-control powers, Yuri was one of the greatest asset of the Soviet Union while serving as Premier Romanov's chief advisor. In the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 2, Yuri is very approachable and friendly towards to both Romanov and the Soviet commander. However, late in the campaign, this was actually a mask hiding Yuri's treacherous nature when he was revealed to be Romanov's true murderer, while framing General Vladimir for the crime. In Yuri's Revenge, Yuri's true goal comes to light: having formed his own faction, he builds Psychic Dominators across the world in order to rob humanity of free will under his control, going so far as to assassinate world leaders and replace them with his clones to impose his new world order. He is also willing to sacrifice mind-controlled civilians using his Grinders for profit, or even use his own soldiers as cannon fodder or sacrifices such as using a genetic mutator to turn his infantrymen into brutes, and vice versa. As such, Yuri has been described by Albert Einstein as "hostis humanis generis" (lit., "enemy of mankind"). On a couple of side notes, Yuri is shown to have fondness for nostalgia and classic movies, more particularly sci-fi movies, which motivated him creating UFO-themed floating discs as part of his arsenal; this was even elaborated in the Allied mission "Big Apple" by General Carville. Trivia *Yuri is one of the two most evil villains in the Command & Conquer series, the other being Joseph Stalin. *In Red Alert 3, there is a psychic commando named "Yuriko Omega". She also has psychic abilities. The suffix "-ko" in Japanese means "child", so "Yuriko" could also mean "child of Yuri". However, any actual relation between the two has been denied by EALA during production of Uprising. Category:Hegemony Category:Brainwashers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Game Changer Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enforcer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Crackers Category:Possessor Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Totalitarians Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe